


Stranded & Stressed

by waywardsonwinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Smut, Dean hooks up Randos, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsonwinchester67/pseuds/waywardsonwinchester67
Summary: Dean is 18, and Sam is 14 here & they’re out on a case with their father as usual until a bout of bad weather leaves them stranded & Dean gets frustrated.The boys jerk off together, and Dean gives Sam a few pointers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 15





	Stranded & Stressed

The boys had just got into town and spent the afternoon researching the case their father had picked up. After arranging meetings and visiting with various people who might’ve have intel on the situation, the two older males were spent which meant Sam had more research to do that evening. He often preferred the research much more than the actual hunt anyways, so he didn’t mind carrying that weight. 

Dean and John were quick to wash up & dress themselves for the evening when they returned back to the motel room. The two of them usually spent many nights at whatever crappy bar was closest when they moved towns. Sam generally just sat back in the room and read or watched old reruns on tv, not that he could pass as old enough to be in the bar like dean did anyways. 

“Don’t open this door for anyone, Sam.” John reminded the youngest boy. Sam huffed, flipping the page in the old book he was reading from. “I know dad.” He answered blankly, glancing up as his father nodded and slipped his wallet in his jeans pocket. 

“Don’t wait up.” Dean called, shooting his brother a teasing wink as he disappeared out the motel room door with his father in tow. 

Sam was a little irritated with the two men. He never really understood why they always had to go out to the bar and come home in the wee hours of the morning smelling of booze and whatever sleazy girl’s perfume they managed to hook up with that night. He knew his father would slip off to whatever woman’s place before he made it back to the room. He also knew his brother wasn’t as classy and would usually resort to fucking in the backseat of the girl’s car, or occasionally the impala if he happened to snag the keys off his father that night. 

Sam continued to research and flip through the worn book pages for hours before he accidentally dozed off. He awoke to the sound of quiet shushing and tipsy female giggles. Before he could say anything the light flicked off and he heard the creak of the bed springs from a few feet away. “gotta be quiet, he’s sleeping.” Dean spoke into the darkness, his voice hushed and slightly slurred. It was obvious he had been drinking, which Sam already knew anyways. The female giggled in response and Sam began to hear sloppy wet kissing noises. 

He scrunched his face, shifting slightly to turn his back toward the other bed. He couldn’t believe his brother had brought some tramp back to the room knowing he was there. That was like an unspoken rule between the three guys- don’t bring randos back to the room. 

“Mmm just like that.” Dean groaned, instantly snapping Sam from his thoughts. The younger boy cringed as he realized the girl had begun giving Dean head as the wet sounds and slight choking noises became apparent. 

Sam squeezed his eyes closed, trying hard not to hear the situation playing out a few feet from him. The girl was noisy, and it was quite annoying if Sam was honest but she made it seem like Dean really knew what he was doing. 

They had switched from head to full on sex at this point. Sam could hear their skin clapping together and the girl’s obnoxious cries and he was definitely gonna be saying something to Dean about it later. At least he thought he was, until he heard Dean let out a throaty low moan and he nearly choked. His whole body felt hot and sweaty and he was very unsure of himself at that moment. He tried to convince himself his body was just reacting because of puberty and hormones and all that crazy stuff but he certainly couldn’t ignore the throb between his thighs when Dean moaned once more. 

What the fuck is happening? Sam thought to himself, reaching down to hesitantly place his palm against his hard member through his jeans to attempt to dull the ache. He instantly regretted that decision as he had to stifle a groan from the sudden pressure. He had gotten himself off a few times before and was familiar with the situation, however he was not sure of why he had gotten aroused listening to his brother have sex. 

Dean eventually came with a hushed moan and the girl followed suite, except of course, she was loud and basically screaming at that point. “Shhhh.” Dean chuckled, shuffling around on the bed. Sam was frozen in place, afraid his brother would switch the light back on and catch him awake & awkwardly aroused. He held his breath, listening carefully as he heard the two remove themselves from the bed and clothes being shuffled around. 

“Call me.” The girl giggled, grabbing her bag and opening the door. The corridor light shined in the room making it just barely bright enough for Sam to make out the outline of Dean’s frame. Dean chuckled once more, ushering her out of the room before closing the door and locking it again. He made his way past the two beds and into the bathroom before shutting the door behind himself. Sam heard the water turn on and he let out a sigh of relief as he realized he hadn’t been caught. 

The youngest boy moved the books from the bed and wiggled out of his jeans before climbing under the covers in just his t-shirt and boxers. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes, trying to make himself fall back asleep. He managed to doze off after a while, only to awake an hour or so later to his father stumbling into the room and slurring out a “move t’ th’ oth’r bed” into the darkness. Sam rubbed his eyes sleepily trying to comprehend what was happening until he felt someone slide under the covers beside him. 

It wasn’t exactly uncommon for the two to share a bed since John always wanted his own and the rooms only came with two, however it had been a while since John had actually used one of the beds and after what Sam witnessed earlier in the night, he was unsure of everything. “Jus’ me, Sammy.” Dean spoke softly, the alcohol wearing thin from his system already. 

Sam couldn’t help but relax slightly at his brothers voice and the familiar scent of cheap motel soap and Dean that filled his nose. He tried his best to not remind himself of the previous situation and allowed himself to relax against the bed, eyes fluttering closed and a soft hum leaving his lips. After a while of silence, Sam heard rough snores from his fathers bed and soft breaths from beside him. He sighed quietly, shuffling down against his pillow before allowing himself to fall asleep. 

The next morning Sam awoke to “ his father’s voice and muffled chatter from the phone line, another males voice. “I heard on the news this morning.” John spoke, picking up a coffee cup from the small table situated in the corner of the room and taking a long sip. 

Sam sat up in the bed, glancing down briefly as his brother shuffled beside him and buried his face in the pillow to block out the light of the sun streaming in through the window. 

“Heard what on the news ?” Sam interrupted, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. 

John furrowed his brows at Sam’s interruption, waving his hand as if to dismiss the youngest boy. 

“I know. Can’t get out of it soon enough, gonna have to bunker down and ride it out. I’ve got to get supplies though.” John spoke into the phone once more. 

Sam slipped out of bed, pulling on his discarded jeans and approaching the table where his father sat. “Have to ride what out, dad ?” He questioned. 

John waved his hand once more but Sam didn’t walk away. John huffed, standing and exiting the motel room and continue the conversation he was having on the phone. Sam glared at the door as his father exited before dismissing himself to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. By the time he finished up in the bathroom, Dean was waiting by the door as he opened it. 

“C’mon man you take too long , gotta piss!” Dean protested, nudging past his younger brother to enter the bathroom and beginning to pee into the toilet before Sam could even shut the door. 

“Gross dude.” Sam complained, shaking his head and pulling the door shut completely as he walked away from the bathroom. 

A shudder ran through his body as he recalled the previous night but he cleared his throat as if to remind himself to push it out of his head. Sam snapped his head up toward the door as John reenetered. 

“Boys. Gotta talk to you.” John urged, folding his arms against his chest. Dean exited the bathroom, coming to stand next to Sam as his father approached them. 

“Just spoke with one of my buddies from upstate. We’ve got bad weather coming in tonight and we aren’t gonna be able to get out quick enough to avoid it. “ John stated, looking   
between both boys. 

“We don’t have the supplies to stay here .” Dean spoke up, glancing back at their duffles discarded on the floor. 

“I’ve got to go meet up with him to reamp on ammo and discuss a few things... “ John trialed off. 

“You’re leaving us here ?” Sam asked, his voice cracking slightly. Dean nudged him gently for reassurance before turning his attention back to his father. 

“He said he has a place about 20 miles off the highway that you boys will be safe in during the storm. I’m gonna take you there and then go a few hours upstate to meet with him and I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon. It’s just not safe to drag you boys out during bad weather.” John explained, watching as Sam shifted uncomfortably on his feet. 

“I can just come with you, dad.” Dean mentioned, looking up to his father. 

“I don’t want Sam left alone. They say it’s gonna get nasty and I don’t want either of you out on the road in it either.” He explained further, leaning to pick up his own duffle bag. 

Dean nodded understandably before turning and begin him to cram some discarded clothing in his duffle. 

“I’ll grab a few things for the cabin while you boys pack up and then we will head out there so I can check it out and get on the road before the storm hits.” John mentioned and disappeared out the door before either boy could protest. 

Sam huffed, packing his things in his bag as Dean did the same. He knew arguing with his father wouldn’t end well and he also knew he didn’t really want to be alone during a bad storm either. 

After they double checked the room and gave the motel keys back, the boys made their way to the parking lot where John had just pulled in to retrieve them. “Got some supplies in case the power goes out and some food.” John mentioned as both boys joined him in the car. They began the drive to the cabin, not being able to ignore the dark clouds that gathered in the sky and the winds that began to pick up. 

———————————————————————-

After what felt like forever in the car, John finally made it to a heavily wooded area with a cabin placed directly in the center. The three men exited the car and made their way inside to look around and settle in. 

“Check out this dump.” Dean grumbled, wiping his hand through the cobwebs that hung in the corner of the door jam. 

“Don’t be an asshole.” Sam muttered, elbowing his brother in the side. Dean grunted from the impact, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, bitch .” Dean responded, sticking his foot out to try and trip Sam as he walked past him. 

Sam stumbled, reaching out to grip Dean’s shirt in the process causing them both to hit the ground as Sam fell. “Jerk!” Sam squeaked, rolling around his with brother on the floor as he tried to get away from him. 

Dean grabbed his arms, pinning them over his head as he climbed to straddle the younger boy. “What was that ?” He asked with a grin. 

“Let me go !” Sam huffed, squirming to try and get Dean off of him. 

“Quit with the shit boys! Help me get the stuff out the car so I can go.” John interrupted the roughhousing, carrying in an armload of plastic bags. 

Sam took the opportunity of Dean being distracted to knee him in the groin and slip away from him. “You little shit !” Dean groaned, cupping himself and falling onto his side. Sam laughed, disappearing out the door to help his father retrieve the bags. After the pain subsided slightly, Dean scrambled to his feet and made it outside to the trunk where the other two were standing. 

“I’ll get you back.” Dean warned, glaring at his brother before scooping up the remaining bags from the car along with his and Sam’s duffle. 

Sam grinned, following them both into the cabin. “Alright boys. There’s enough here for a week or so if need be. I should be back tomorrow night so just keep an eye on each other and stay in. “ John spoke, gathering his keys and heading toward the door. Thunder cracked loudly a few miles away and John frowned. 

“I got to get on the road before this storm hits. Dean you have the number to contact me if you need to. Don’t kill each other.” John mentioned and Dean nodded. 

John slipped out the door and sped off in the impala, large raindrops beginning to hit the ground moments later. 

————————————————————————

Dean discovered the cabin only had one bed so they were stuck sharing it. After unpacking their supplies and cleaning up the cabin a bit since there was a lot of dust and cobwebs, the boys had passed nearly the full day. After eating and washing up, the boys spent a while sitting in silence at the rickety old kitchen table. 

By the time the sun set, the weather had gotten much worse. The trees bowed in the wind as it howled and loud thunder cracked every few minutes. Lighting would crash through the darkness, illuminating the entire inside of the cabin each time it struck. The power had gone out an hour or so before and the boys were left laying in the bed in the darkness. 

Sam was kinda thankful they had to share the bed, as he wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of really bad weather. Dean didn’t seem to care much about the storm, but he knew Sam didn’t really like it so he chose not to push his little brother away when he scooted a little closer as the storm raged outside. 

After a long time of listening to Mother Nature rage outside the cabin, both boys managed to fall asleep. 

The next day, the storm continued and the power stayed out. Dean managed to contact his father but John explained he’d be out a while longer since the roads were closed and flooded at the present moment. 

The boys spent the day lounging around and watching the outside through the window. 

————————————————————————  
After four more additional days of downpour and deafening thunderstorms, Sam was surprised the cabin hadn’t floated away. He was growing tired of sitting in the darkness with nothing to do. He had already read his book front to back with a spare flashlight and Dean was growing irritated of the constant questions. 

“When will this be over ?” Sam asked and Dean groaned, lifting his hand to scrub over his face. 

“I already told you I don’t know, Sam. Can you please just shut up ? “ Dean snapped, causing his little brother to frown. 

Dean wanted to go out and get a drink and blow off some frustration with whatever girl was willing at this point. He had been stuck in the cabin with for nearly a week and he hadn’t even been able to jerk off because there was no water to shower in to give him free time to do so. He didn’t want to do it in the bed next to his brother at night time, and he couldn’t get far enough away from him to do it during the day. Everything outside was flooded and wet and they were over an hour walk from town so that was out of the question too. 

“Why are you being mean?” Sam asked pulling Dean from his thoughts. 

“Oh my god. Sam ! Just leave me alone!” Dean responded, dismissing himself from the table to go and climb into the bed. 

Sam furrowed his brows, leaning his head into his hand. He didn’t get why Dean was being such a dick for the past day or so. 

After a while, Sam decided to join his brother in the bed so he could try and nap. Dean had his back facing the empty side and Sam couldn’t really tell if he was asleep or not so he figured he’d just join him. Sam crawled under the covers, and froze in his tracks as he realized Dean had his jeans and boxers down to mid thigh. “What the fuck are you doing ?” Dean yelped, trying to snatch his bottoms back up. 

Sam’s eyes went wide and he tried to stammer out an apology . “S-sorry was gonna n-nap... I-uh .. I didn’t know...” he managed out. Dean folded his hands over his crotch, furrowing his brow. “I just need some alone time.” He stated sternly. 

“There isn’t anywhere for me to go.” Sam squeaked out, glancing down at his brothers hand placement over the covers before looking back up to meet Dean’s gaze. His eyes were dark and his face flushed slightly from arousal and probably some embarrassment too and Sam had never seen him like this before.

“I can’t take it anymore dude !” Dean groaned, giving himself a squeeze through the blanket. “I haven’t gotten laid in a week and I need some relief.” He added and Sam’s mouth went dry. 

“Y-you could go ahead and do it...” Sam mentioned hesitantly, thumbing with a lose thread on the blanket. 

“In front of you ?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam was intrigued and although he knew it wasn’t exactly normal, he wanted to see if Dean would take him up on it. 

“Yeah.. if you need the relief you can..” Sam answered, shifting slightly. 

“Okay..” Dean answered. He really did want the relief & he wasted no time pushing his jeans and boxers back down under the blankets. He wrapped his hand around his erect member and stroked slowly. He let out a relieved sigh and tipped his head back against the wall. 

Sam watched intently, swallowing audibly as he realized Dean had caught his gaze. “You can do it too if you want.” Dean offered motioning to Sam’s lap with his free hand. 

Sam nodded quickly, shoving his hand down his own jeans and palming at himself beneath the covers. 

“Feels better if you pull it out.” Dean instructed, pushing the blanket from his lap to reveal his swollen cock in his hand. “You have done this before yeah ?” He questioned, continuing to slowly stroke himself. 

“Yeah .. “ Sam breathed out, eyes falling to Dean’s hand wrapped around his now visible cock. “Only a couple times.” He added honestly. Dean chuckled softly, working his palm over the head of his stiff cock. 

Sam fumbled his with zipper, before pushing his own jeans down slightly and freeing his own hard member. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked gently earning a shuddery sigh from his lips. 

Dean glanced over and eyed Sam’s length with a subtle smirk. “Not to bad there, Sammy.” He teased. Sam’s cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. Dean lifted his hips and pulled his bottoms down further before kicking them off and leaning back into his sitting position. He spread his legs a bit, allowing his thigh to rest against his brothers as he took his member back in his fist. 

Sam tensed feeling his brother’s leg flush against his own but he allowed himself to work up the confidence to wiggle his own bottoms down too like his brother had done. Dean was working his hand up and down at a steady pace and his breath was speeding up ever so slightly. The older boy noticed his brother couldn’t exactly keep up a good pace for himself and he seemed fidgety. 

“Try to relax, Sammy.” Dean coaxed, pausing his own movements to watch his brother. Sam let out a soft sigh, trying to steady his hand around himself. It was dry and his dick made that apparent as the red flesh slid through his fist. 

“Gotta get it wet so it isn’t uncomfortable.” The older boy encouraged, looking up to read the younger boy’s expression. Sam had his brow furrowed in concentration and his cheeks were flushed. His lower lip was tucked snuggly between his teeth and he just looked frustrated . “Like this.” Dean interjected, pushing Sam’s hand away and leaning over for a stringy glob of saliva to fall on the head of his cock from his mouth. Sam’s cock lurched at the wet contact and a tremble coursed through his body. Without thinking, Dean slid his palm over the head of Sam’s cock smearing the spit over the the length of his shaft as his drug his hand down and wrapped it around the younger boy’s member. Sam failed to suppress a moan at the firm yet gentle grip of his brothers hand. He drug his fist up and down a few time, smirking to himself at the way the boy writhed beneath his grasp. 

“Try it now.” Dean spoke shifting back to sit once more. Sam swallowed audibly, taking his shaft in his own hand and beginning to drag it up and down . Dean spit in his own palm, brining his hand back to his own dick and beginning to set a pace for himself once more. Sam watched curiously, taking note of the way Dean thrust up into his own fist and he tried to copy the movement. 

“Feels good.” Sam answered, matching his pace with Dean’s. Dean nodded in response, laying his head back and allowing his eyes to flutter shut. 

Sam continued to watch his big brother and eventually he came first into his fist with a throaty moan. Dean came shortly after, shooting white spurts up onto his bare abdomen with a groan. After both boys caught their breath, Dean was first to stand and grab his discarded shirt to wipe himself off with. He tossed it at his brother for him to clean himself with too. 

“Definitely don’t mention that to dad.” Dean laughed, pulling his boxers and jeans back up before refastening them. 

Sam nodded in agreement and redressed himself as well. 

———————————————————————

The power flickered back on and Sam was quick to rush to the kitchen to begin to prepare them something to eat since they’d been eating crackers and canned spam for the past week since there was no power. 

The rain had slowed, eventually coming to a stop and Dean decided to phone his father only to have discovered that the roads on his end were set to open back up in the morning so he’d begin the drive back to get them tomorrow. 

The two boys took their places at the table as Sam plated up some instant Kraft Mac and cheeses. They sat together and ate in comfortable silence until Sam decided to speak up. 

“Do you think we could do that again sometime?” Sam asked, nervously glancing over to his brother.   
“If that’s what you want, sure. I can give you more pointers too.” Dean nodded, taking another bite of his food. “Just gotta be careful when dad is around.. don’t want him catching us and getting the wrong idea.” He added. 

Sam was excited for it to happen again, and maybe that made him a freak but he didn’t care. As long as Dean was okay with it, then he didn’t have a reason not to be. 

————————————————————————

Jacking off together became a pretty regular situation for the brothers. Sometimes Dean would sneak into Sam’s room if they were staying in a house, and other times they’d slip into one another’s bed in a motel room. Occasionally they’d get lucky and John would make them share a bed, to which they’d wait for John to fall asleep before jerking off side by side. Occasionally Dean would sneak a hand over and help his brother out too, but he didn’t ever let Sam repay the favor which made Sam a little frustrated. 

Dean did still go out with his father and come home smelling faintly of alcohol and perfume some nights, and those were the nights that Sam couldn’t help but feel a ping of jealously low in his gut. Often times, he’d ignore Dean for a few days until he got over it and they’d go back to their normal routine. 

Sam did still feel guilty for never coming clean about him overhearing that random hook-up that night back in the motel, and maybe he’d eventually come clean about it, after all that is the original situation that peaked his interest in Dean.

Sometimes Sam did wonder how far he could get Dean to go with him, but he didn’t want to press his luck so he’d settle for what he could get... at least for now.


End file.
